


Various Clint Barton Prompts (Part 4)

by asamandra



Series: Prompt lists [8]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, M/M, Prompts from my tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: Hey, love your mini stories and all about Clint Barton! How about doing where Lucky get jealous because Clint found a lost dog and took him in. A week later the owner of the lost dog shows up in front of Clints door and ask for his dog back. The owner is Bucky :)
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Clint Barton, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Maria Hill, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, Clint Barton/Steve Rogers, Clint Barton/Thor, Clint Barton/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Prompt lists [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1114770
Comments: 59
Kudos: 57





	1. Clint Barton/Bucky Barnes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, love your mini stories and all about Clint Barton! How about doing where Lucky get jealous because Clint found a lost dog and took him in. A week later the owner of the lost dog shows up in front of Clints door and ask for his dog back. The owner is Bucky :)

“Come on, Lucky,” Clint scolded. “That’s not nice!” 

The dog looked at him with his one eye and was clearly of a different opinion. And then he turned and shoved the smaller dog - a French Bulldog - again with his snout. The Frenchie yelped and hurried to hide behind an armchair. 

“Lucky!” Clint snapped, now angry at his dog. Lucky barked.

The other dog was a stray Clint rescued a few days ago. He was stuck in a fence and bled at the neck and his paws. Clint had brought him to the veterinary and the dog got patched up. He had left a note and he had also called a few other veterinarians, had left notes in animal shelters and pet shops and took the poor pupper home to nurse him back to health. 

Lucky looked at him, betrayal in his one eye and he turned, went to his bed and lay down, his head on his feet. But he still glared at Clint and the other dog. 

“Why are you like this,” Clint huffed. “You don’t have to be jealous, buddy. I still love you and you know that.” 

The dog closed his eye and pretended to sleep. Clint knew that he just faked it because he knew him. He sighed audibly and turned back to the Frenchie, who still sat behind the armchair. 

“Come on, little guy,” he tried to lure him out of his hiding spot. “Hey, little guy, I need to change your bandages.”

The dog looked at him, then over to Lucky who had opened his eye again, then back at him and woofed. Once. Clint sighed again, rose and went to the box with the dog treats. He showed it to the Frenchie and shook it a few times. The dog woofed and licked his lips but then he looked at Lucky and moved back. 

“Oh for the love of…” he just started when he heard a knock at his door. He rose and went to the door. 

“Uh… hi,” a dark haired man said when he opened it. He was a bit shorter than Clint, had long hair and was really cute. “I saw this…” he held a piece of paper in his hand. It was one of the notes he had left in a few pet shops. But he couldn’t finish his sentence. With high-pitched barking the Frenchie ran out of his hiding spot, through Clint’s legs and jumped up at the guy’s legs. 

“Pickles!” the man grinned and hunkered down so the small dog could lick his face. He petted him and the Frenchie yelped in excitement, jumped and licked and was really happy to see the man. 

“Pickles?” Clint blurted and the man scratched the back of his neck with a lopsided grin.

“It’s… a long story,” he said. The dog still continued to jump at him and Clint couldn’t hold back the smile. 

“Well,” he said, “I guess I don’t need to ask if he’s really your dog.” 

The guy picked up the Frenchie and continued to pet him but he rose to look at Clint now. 

“I was out of town for a few days,” he explained. “A friend should take care but he… well, he escaped. What happened to him?” 

“I found him stuck in a fence,” Clint explained. “He bled, so I brought him to a vet.” 

“Oh, Pickles,” the man sighed and caressed the dog even more and the dog licked his face again. “How can I…” he started but Clint just waved his hand. 

“That’s okay,” he said. “As long as I know he’s okay.” 

The man scrutinized him for a long moment, then nodded. 

“Okay, thank you,” he smiled. “But I can invite you for a cup of coffee?” 

Clint started to smile. 

“Yeah, I’d like that,” he said. “And then you can tell me why your dog’s name is Pickles.” 

The man laughed and managed to look even cuter somehow.

“I’m Bucky, by the way,” the cute guy said and held his hand out for Clint to shake it. He smiled.

“Clint,” Clint said and took his hand. And he smiled, too.


	2. Clint Barton/Bucky Barnes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [stars-anon](https://stars-anon.tumblr.com/) requested: 
> 
> Hello hi your Winter Soldier!Clint AU is beautiful. Where is Bucky going to take Clint to heal? The farmhouse from AOU? Somewhere else? I've so many questions and I'm excited to find out.
> 
> Continued from [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865821/chapters/53200594) chapter

Clint yawned and opened his eyes. Curiously he blinked a few times and looked around. He was in a quinjet and the hatch was open. Outside he could see big trees and water, a lake maybe. It rained.

“Where are we?” he asked no one in particular. 

“Canada,” a man behind him answered. 

Clint turned around and saw a man leaning against the wall. He seemed familiar, just couldn’t put his finger on it. But since HYDRA he had still memory lapses. 

“Lance Hunter,” the man smiled. “I don’t know if you remember me but I married your ex-wife.” 

Clint blinked again and then shrugged. He really didn’t remember. 

“We’re divorced,” the guy added and Clint shrugged again. 

“Why are we here?” he asked instead. 

“Because we need a place to lie low,” another voice said and he recognized it immediately. 

“Bucky,” he breathed. He did remember him. How could he forget him? He smiled. 

“An old friend of you knew this place,” Bucky said and Clint frowned. 

“An old friend?” he cocked his head. 

“That would be me,” Phil said and Clint whirled around. 

“You… you’re dead!” 

“Well, the reports may have been a bit exaggerated,” he smiled and Clint actually felt nauseous. For years he had thought it was his fault Phil was dead and now he stood there and smiled at him. “Come with me.” 

“Why?” Clint asked. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to know why he should follow him or why he was still alive. But Coulson just kept smiling and gestured for him to follow him. And a moment later he did. 

Coulson turned left and then Clint saw a log hut. 

“What… what’s that?” 

“That’s where we’re going to stay for a while,” Bucky said behind him. 

“In Canada?” 

“Yeah, in Canada,” Bucky chuckled. 

“This island actually belongs to Nick,” Coulson said. “It’s his secret hideout and we… maybe we managed to let it disappear on all maps.” 

“How?” Clint asked and Coulson grinned. 

“We know people,” he just said cryptically. 

“No one will find us here, Clint,” Bucky said. “Not HYDRA, not SHIELD, not the Avengers. No one. We… you’re safe here.” 

Clint swallowed hard. 

“It’s well stocked,” Coulson explained. “It has solar panels and wind turbines for electricity and a secure satellite uplink in case of an emergency.” 

“And fishing poles,” Bucky added. 

Clint looked at the log hut, then at Bucky. 

“Yeah,” he finally said. “Let’s go fishing.”


	3. Clint Barton/Steve Rogers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [jackyfaberalannadrwho](https://jackyfaberalannadrwho.tumblr.com/) requested:
> 
> This prompt I found from @appleppielifestyle is perfect! ‘i met you last night when you were drunkenly patting my dog in my backyard at 3 in the morning and when i asked you what the hell you were doing you slurred something about dogs being great and then you threw up on my feet and then fifteen minutes later you were passed out on my couch so that’s why you’re here right now also what the fuck is your name and why were you patting a dog in a stranger’s backyard in the middle of the night’ au

Clint woke because something rough and wet ran across his face. 

“Ugh…” he managed and tried to move his hand. But that just tripped him over and he fell. He landed on something hard and the wet thing appeared again in his face. 

“Ugh…” he groaned and tried to open his eyes. It was too bright and he squeezed them shut again. 

“Oh, you’re awake,” a voice said. And then it added, “Captain, down!” 

Cint groaned once more and tried to sit up but his head hurt like hell. He heard rustling fabric and opened his left eye a tiny bit. 

A man hunkered beside him, big, blond… and cute. 

“Aww, alcohol, no,” he moaned. 

“So, you’re awake,” the man said. 

“Uh… where am I?” Clint slurred and tried to open his eyes again. He spotted a happily panting Dalmatian, wagging his tail and trying to get to him again. 

“Captain,” the man turned to the dog and pointed in a direction. “Down!” he said again. The dog ignored him.

“You’re on the floor in front of my couch,” the man said to Clint now. 

“Uh… okay,” Clint tried to figure out what happened last night but the only thing he remembered was that he tried to outdrink Natasha. And failed. Again. 

“And… and you are?” he asked a few moments later and the man snorted. 

“I could ask you the same,” he said. But then he took a deep breath and said, “I’m Steve.” 

Steve? No, didn’t ring a bell. Carefully he looked around but he really had no idea where he was and why he was here. 

“Coffee?” Steve asked and Clint almost whimpered desperately. 

“Yeah,” he said. “That would be awesome.” 

Steve reached out and helped Clint up and his head started to spin. The dog hurried over to him again and Clint couldn’t help himself, he just petted him.

“That’s Captain,” Steve told him on his way to the kitchen. Clint followed him and Steve pointed at a bar stool in front of a kitchen island. He sat down and watched big and blond walking to the coffee maker where he started to prepare some coffee. 

The dog nudged his knee and Clint petted him again. 

“Okay, uh…” he said when Steve turned to him and placed a mug with steaming hot liquid onto the counter. “What… uh…” he vaguely waved his hand around. 

“I found you last night in my backyard. Or better, this morning. It was 3 am and you were drunkenly patting my dog.” 

Clint felt the heat in his cheeks and his ears and reached for the mug to take a sip. The coffee tasted like heaven. 

“When I asked you what the fuck you were doing you just slurred something like dogs are great before you threw up onto my shoes.” 

“Oh god,” Clint muttered. Right now he wished the ground would open and would swallow him up. 

“You passed out, that’s why I let you sleep on my couch,” Steve added. “For a moment I thought about calling the cops but…” 

“Oh god, oh fuck, oh shit,” Clint murmured the more Steve told him. 

“I… uh…” 

“And now,” Steve cocked his head and leaned against the kitchen island. “I want to know who you are and why the heck you are breaking into people’s backyard just to pet their dog in the middle of the night!”

“Uh… I have this friend, you know… she’s Russian… and she can drink a shitload of alcohol and… we were in a bar and…” he waved his hand around again. “And I like dogs.” 

This Steve guy looked at him for a very long moment, blinked a few times before he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Do you have a name?” 

“Uh… Clint,” Clint said. “My name is Clint.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Steve said. “Even if it was… well… weird.” 

Clint reached down to pet the dog and he wagged his tail again. 

“Your dog is really great,” he said. “Can… can I make up for it? I mean, for puking into your shoes?” he said and felt the heat in his cheeks again. “And… you know… for the rest.” 

Steve scrutinized him for a very long moment before he nodded. 

“You could go out with me,” he said and now Clint saw him blush a tiny bit. 

“Yeah,” he nodded. “Yeah, I’d like that.” 

“But no alcohol,” Steve said and grinned now.

“No alcohol.”


	4. Clint Barton & team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I just wanted to say that I love your fics so so much. I've read everything on your AO3 like three times over and I don't know how you write angst so well!! If you have the time, I have a quick request - could you write a fic where clint pretends to betray the team for a mission or something and then has to get their trust back afterwards? No pressure or anything, I love your fics so much and you're an incredible writer!

Clint got off his bike, took off the helmet and took a deep breath. He looked at the building in front of him and dread settled in his stomach. After all that happened lately, he knew they wouldn’t welcome him with open arms. He took his bowcase and walked to the door, a rucksack on his back, too. 

A young SHIELD agent stood beside the door and shifted from one foot to the other. 

“S-sir,” he said when he saw him. 

Clint nodded at the young man and wanted to go to the door, when the agent addressed him again. 

“Sir, Captain America said you’re not allowed to enter,” he said. 

“What?” Clint asked and furrowed his brows. 

Fury had explained to them why he had to do what he had done. And sure, he knew that they wouldn’t be overly excited to see him again, but that? That was ridiculous. He was still an Avenger. 

“He… he said…” 

“Where is he?” Clint snapped and the young man made a step back. “Tell him I want to talk to him.” 

“He… he knows, sir,” the agent stammered. “And that’s why he told me to…” 

“What? Cut the shit and come to the point,” he snarled. 

“Stop snapping at the agents, _agent_ ,” a voice said behind him. Clint turned around and saw Tony. He didn’t wear his Iron Man suit but he had a repulsor thingy on his hand. 

“Tony,” Clint said. “What’s that about?” He gestured at the agent and the door. 

“Before we let you come in again we want to talk to you,” Tony said coldly. It hurt, Clint had to admit. He and the genius always got along like a house on fire. 

“Okay,” he said and Tony nodded at the young agent. The man pressed a button and the door opened behind him. Together with Tony he was allowed to enter but everyone they met just watched him with stony expressions on their faces or righteously glared murderously at him. 

Steve was in the gym, together with Nat, Bucky, Sam and Wanda. 

Bucky held a punching bag and Steve punched it violently but when they spotted him, he stopped. Sam and Wanda, who were sparring on one of the boxing rings, stopped as well. Only Nat stayed where she was, on one of the exercise bikes. She didn’t even look in his direction, she just pretended he wasn’t here. 

“So,” Steve said and started to remove his gloves. “You’re here.” 

“Yeah,” Clint said. He placed his bowcase and his rucksack beside the door and licked his lips nervously. “I think… I think Nick told you about…” 

“He told us,” Steve interrupted him and folded his arms over his chest. Bucky and Sam mirrored him and Wanda looked at the three men, at Clint and then back at Steve. 

“Then you know that…” he started again but Steve cut him off again. 

“You betrayed us!” he snapped. “You went with HYDRA and you even went with them when they attacked SHIELD bases. You shot at Bucky and at Nat!” 

“I hit Bucky’s artificial arm and missed Nat,” Clint said. “I knew what…” 

“You stole my tech and gave it to them,” Tony added angrily. 

“And now you’re here. What did you expect? That we throw a welcome back party for you?” 

“No, I…” 

“How do we know that we can trust you?” Steve snapped. He was beet red and this time it wasn’t because he was embarrassed, this time it was because he was angry as fuck. “How do we know that you’re not here because your HYDRA buddies sent you to spy on us?” 

“Come on, Steve, you know this is…” 

“No,” Steve hissed. “No, I don’t know. We all don’t know!” 

“It was a mission, okay? You know what a mission is and it had to be believable. They had to trust me and there was only one way to accomplish it.” 

Sam snorted and Bucky gritted his teeth. 

“If… and it’s a big if,” Tony said behind him and Clint almost startled. He really had forgotten him for a moment. “If we take you back, Barton, then you’ll wear a tracker. It will be armed with a narcotic agent and if you even show the slightest tinge of betrayal we will knock you out and send you back to the raft.” 

“I understand,” Clint said. “And I accept.” 

“Tony said if,” Sam said. “That means, we still have to decide. Until then, you can go to your former room. Jarvis will lock you in.” 

Clint nodded. He opened his jacket and started to remove all the weapons he had with him. Really all of them. He saw Natasha watching him out of the corner of her eye and she knew him well enough to know that he was completely unarmed now. 

“Whatever it takes,” he said. And finally Steve nodded. Natasha got off of her bike and left the gym without even looking in his direction. 

Clint sighed and followed Tony through the other door. He knew it would be a hard piece of work to regain their trust but he would manage and if it was the last thing he’d ever do. After all, they were still his family and he would prove himself to them. He would regain their trust.


	5. Clint Barton & Ethan Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [gillian007](https://gillian007.tumblr.com/) requested:
> 
> Hey, a Clint/Ethan bromance fic please? Slight AU, where Clint save a teenage Ethan (sort of?) during an attack and bring him back to the tower cuz he doesn't have anyone.

The house was supposed to be empty. Heck, the whole block was supposed to be evacuated. 

“Fuck!” Clint cursed and ran - still shooting at the mutated animals that escaped the zoo - tothe house where he had seen it. 

“Hawkeye!” he heard Steve’s voice in his comm. “Why did you leave your position?” 

“There’s a civilian,” he breathed, shot and went down to slide through the legs of something that’s been an elephant before. It tried to stab him with its swordlike trunk but Clint used his momentum to shoot two arrows in its belly. 

The animal screamed and Clint was on his feet again and continued to run to the house. He knew one of the other Avengers would take care of the elephant-thingy. 

He went in the house through the hole in the wall and looked around. The person tried to hide behind some rubble but Hawkeye was not only a callsign. 

“Hey,” he yelled. “Come on, you need to get out here!” 

He looked over his shoulder, but the mutated animals didn’t follow him in here. 

“Come on,” he snapped and went over to the pile of rubble. It was a boy, a teenager, maybe sixteen years old and his eyes were wide as saucers. 

“Come on, boy, we need to get you out of here,” Clint huffed and reached for his arm. The boy flinched, but Clint was faster than him.

“No!” he yelped. 

“I only want to help you,” Clint said. “Why are you still here, by the way? The cops evacuated the area.” 

“I… uh… I hid,” the boy stammered but he followed Clint to the hole. Clint looked out if some of the animals were out there but when the coast was clear he grabbed his arm again and dragged him out of the house. 

“You live on the streets, am I right?” Clint asked when he looked around a corner. He shot two arrows and then hurried to the next corner. The boy followed him.

“I… how do you know?” he asked when Clint killed three former orang utans.

“Been there, done that,” Clint mumbled and shot again at a few animals. He could see Hulk take care of another elephant and Steve threw his shield at something out of his sight. 

“Coast is clear,” he said then, grabbed the arm of the boy and ran. 

“What happened here anyway?” the boy asked. 

“Some nut job led chemicals into the zoo’s water supply and the animals… well… you see them,” Clint said. He shot at a few chimps that threw stones at them and the boy stopped for a moment.

“The fuck! Did you even look?” 

“What?” Clint furrowed his brows. 

“You just shot at them without even looking,” the boy breathed. “And you killed them!” 

“Well, we have time for that later,” Clint hissed and ushered the boy along an almost empty street. At the end of it waited a quinjet and a bunch of SHIELD agents made sure nothing from inside the area could escape. He shoved the boy over to them. 

“Go in the jet and wait there! Got me? You wait!” 

“But…” 

“If I have to search you afterwards…” Clint said. He didn’t finish his sentence because the boy nodded. “I’ll be back as soon as we have cleared the situation.” And when the boy nodded again, he hurried back to the rest of the team.

***

“What’s that, Barton?” Tony grouched when he saw the boy in the communal living room of their HQ.

“Hmm, I’m not a biologist, but I’d say human being, male, around sixteen years old,” Clint retorted. 

“Ha ha, funny!! Who’s he? Why’s he here? And…” 

“Picked up a stray again?” Natasha quipped when she entered, too, and grinned. 

“His name is Ethan and he has nowhere to go,” Clint said. When Steve opened his mouth Clint cut him short. “His place got destroyed in the attack."

“What about his parents?” Bruce asked and the boy - Ethan - looked at his feet and Clint gave him _the look_ ™ . “Oh!” Bruce said and scratched the back of his neck. 

“He can’t stay here,” Steve said and Clint folded his arms over his chest. 

“Why?” 

“Because…” 

“I just checked him,” Tony said and interrupted Steve. “And if Barton promises to take care of him, he can stay for all I care.” 

Natasha turned to Clint now, scrutinized him for a very long moment before she nodded, too. 

“Ethan,” Steve turned to the boy now. “What do you say? Do you even want to stay?” 

The boy blushed violently. That was Captain America after all and he licked his lips nervously. 

“I…” he stopped and shrugged helplessly. 

“Stay for a few days and then decide,” Bruce suggested. “And if you don’t want to stay, we can help you find a place.” 

Ethan looked at Clint, who smiled at him. And then he nodded.

“Okay,” he said. “And thanks for saving my ass.” 

“You’re welcome.”


	6. Clint Barton/Maria Hill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [averyrogers83](https://averyrogers83.tumblr.com/) requested:
> 
> I love all your work. I am in love with the rare Barton/Hill ship and was wondering if you could write something with these two.

“All right,” Maria said as soon as the Avengers left the quinjet. “Debriefing starts in half an hour and I’d suggest you…” she scrutinized all of them with her nose wrinkled, “You should go and shower first. You stink.” 

“Yeah, well,” Tony drawled, “Not our fault that the aliens exploded when we shot them.” Green goo dropped from his brow onto his cheek and ran over his face. 

Maria twitched her lip for a second before she rolled her eyes.

“Go and take a shower,” she said and turned on her heels. 

Steve ushered them into the building and they all were more than happy to get out of their soiled clothes. Clint followed Nat, hurried to one of the shower heads and sighed when the warm water hit his skin and washed away the goo. 

They all left the shower, dressed and went to the conference room, where Maria waited for them. The debriefing was as boring as always and Clint stared out of the window most of the time.

“All right,” Maria finally said and his gaze snapped back to her. “That’s all for now.” 

They all rose and went to the door but before Clint could leave Maria stopped him.

“Agent Barton,” she said sternly. “Let’s have a word.” 

“Oohhh,” Tony grinned. “Someone is in trouble!” 

“Get a life, Tony,” Clint huffed but turned around to face Maria.

Tony cackled on his way out of the room and Steve and Nat looked at him worriedly but Clint just nodded reassuringly. They closed the door and Maria waited a few seconds, went to the door, opened it and looked out. But the rest of the team was gone. 

She let out the breath she held in her lungs and turned back to face Clint. 

“And now, Agent Barton,” she said, went to him, grabbed his shirt, pulled him down… and kissed him. 

“Hey there,” Clint murmured into the kiss and put his arms around her waist. 

“Less talking, more kissing,” Maria demanded and squeezed his butt. She pressed her leg between his and rubbed her knee against Clint’s dick. 

“Oh, someone’s needy?” Clint teased and Maria pressed harder. He winced a bit. But then he reached around himself, locked the door and broke the kiss. Maria took out a small device - a scrambler - and pressed a button. And only a few seconds later she and Clint literally tore off their clothes between touches and kisses. 

“Damn,” Maria whined when she pressed Clint against the door again to rub along his body. “I miss this.” 

Clint wrapped his arms around her again, kissed her neck and let his hands trail over her back. 

“Yeah,” he said. “Me too.” He moved her back to one of the tables and she sat down, wrapped her legs around Clint and he leaned in, kissed her again. His hands moved over her body, her shoulders, her boobs, her stomach and Maria moaned in Clint’s mouth. 

“Will you stop stalling already,” she growled in his ear. 

Clint chuckled but he obeyed, reached down and found her pussy wet and leaking. He flicked his finger over her clit and Maria threw her head back. 

“Please,” she gasped. Clint wrapped his hand around his dick, stroked it a few times, moved the head between Maria’s legs and with one forceful thrust he shoved in. 

“Aaahhh,” Maria groaned when Clint started to move. Maria dragged her nails over Clint’s back and kissed him fiercely. 

“Faster,” she demanded and Clint did it. He teased her nipples with his fingers and Maria closed her eyes. She squeezed her legs around his waist and Clint groaned. 

“Damn,” he muttered. She knew how he loved it and it didn’t take long till he was close. He took his finger and started to caress Maria’s clit and she gasped. 

“Yes, please,” she groaned and thens he threw her head back again and bit Clint’s shoulder to stifle her scream. And only a few thrusts later he followed her over the edge. 

“God dammit,” Maria cursed when she fell back onto the table. She breathed hard and ran her hands through Clint’s hair when he kissed her neck. “I missed that.” 

“You know,” Clint said and looked at her. “Technically you’re not my boss anymore.” He flopped onto a chair beside her. Maria sat up and looked at him while she searched for her underwear. 

“I love you, Clint,” she said and put on her panties. She looked around for her bra and found it under one of the tables. “But I also like what we have.” 

“But…” 

“Clint, baby,” Maria smiled and closed her bra behind her back. She leaned down to kiss him again. “Maybe one day.” 

Clint looked at his fingers and nodded. And then he looked up at her again. 

“Okay,” he said. “Okay.” 

“Clint,” Maria said and pulled her shirt over her head.

“No,” he said and smiled. “It’s okay. I understand you. And I won’t push you or anything. I just thought…” 

“Soon,” she said while closing the buttons of her pants. “You should get dressed,” she winked. “I’m gonna unlock the door now and you don’t want someone finding you like this,” she teased. 

“Okay,” Clint smirked and angled for his boxers. “Love you,” he said when she opened the door. 

Maria winked, blew a kiss and closed the door behind herself. 

“Love you, too!”


	7. Clint Barton & Natasha Romanoff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Torture
> 
> [thoughtfulmilkshakeface](https://thoughtfulmilkshakeface.tumblr.com/) requested: 
> 
> Any chance you could write a little Clint whump where he's kept naked in a cell and untied only to do excercises ordered by his captor, either Natasha, yelena or oc younger Male hydra agent, who REALLY enjoys Clint?

He struggled. 

Like always.

Like every time they came to get him. 

He fought.

And lost.

Clint managed to land a blow to one of the guards this time. Most of the time he didn’t. They forced him onto his knees, twisted his arms onto his back and cuffed his wrists. 

One of them said something in Russian Clint couldn't understand. The other one laughed. 

And then they pulled him onto his knees. 

They said something again and Clint heard a word he understood. A name. Natalia. 

No!

Not her! 

Not again! 

He swallowed and closed his eyes. 

Not her, please god, not her! 

Clint struggled when the men dragged him out of his cell and along the corridor to the room at its end. 

There she was. Clint’s throat went tight. The woman - girl? - stood there, wearing the usual black suit and had her arms folded over her chest. And like always he wondered if she even was old enough to drink alcohol in the USA. 

She said something to the men and they untied him and left the room. Clint could hear them lock the door and they were alone. 

He would fight. Again. He always did. But like always she had the better arguments. He was naked and unarmed, starved and dehydrated, kept in chains for god knows how long now and she was perfectly trained and had a cattle prod. And she didn’t hesitate to use it. 

She never asked any questions. That was not the reason why he was here. They wanted _him_. They wanted him to work for them. They wanted to break him. 

Clint fought.

And lost. 

Again.

“Down,” Natalia commanded when he could breathe again. A cattle prod at his balls was no fun at all. “Push-up position.” 

Clint glared at her but when she raised a brow and moved the cattle prod a tiny bit he obeyed. He went down on his knees, went into the push-up position and then waited. And waited. But she didn’t tell him to do push-ups. 

“On your toes,” she said and Clint glared some more. 

“Come on!” she snarled. This time Clint went on his toes. His arms started to shake and his toes hurt. But Natalia didn’t let him move. 

Sweat ran over his face and into his eyes. It burned and he gritted his teeth. 

Natalia placed her foot on his back and pressed. 

“Down,” she said and Clint obeyed, went down but then she kept him in position. His muscles started to burn and it hurt. He had to concentrate not to groan in pain. He had to hold the damn position for minutes and then she ordered him to move up again. 

His stressed out muscles almost gave in but he also knew the moment he would fall down she would use the cattle prod. And he hated this thing. He _hated_ it almost more than he hated her. 

Natalia placed her foot on the small of his back and pressed a bit. Clint groaned again. 

She forced him to do these very, very slow push-ups for only god knew how long - down, holding out, up, holding out, down, holding out - but in the end he fell. She came over to him, a blank look on her face and hunkered down beside him. 

“Disappointing,” she said. “And you are supposed to be the best SHIELD has?” 

Clint kept quiet. He just looked at her while she moved the cattle prod. 

And then he screamed, screamed, screamed, screamed, screamed because it hurt! Hurt! Hurt so much! So damn much! Until darkness. 

Clint woke in his cell. 

Still naked.

Still freezing.

Still in pain.

Still alone.

They would get him again. 

And he would fight. 

Like always.


	8. Clint Barton/Natasha Romanoff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued from chapter 7
> 
> This prompt:  
> Oh my! Wonder if you'd be willing to do another with Clintasha kinda in continuation of that last chapter? Years later she's broken him and now she has some fun with a riding crop and a blindfolded hawk after a successful mission for them both? With a......SLIGHT happy ending? ;)

Natasha looked at the man kneeling in front of her. He knelt in the middle of the room, his eyes cast down and his hands clasped behind his back. His knees were slightly spread even if he was still fully dressed. 

He knew his place. She had taught him well. She and her own masters. 

“Remove your shirt,” she said and the Hawk obeyed. In a fluid motion he pulled the shirt over his head, folded it and held it out for her to take. 

Natasha put it aside and licked her lips. His body always amazed her. His broad shoulders, his strong arms, the muscles and veins. The strength in his body and he wouldn’t dare to touch her without her telling him. 

“Hands behind your head,” she said calmly and the Hawk just did it. His broad chest became even more accentuated, his nipples already hard. Natasha ran her hand over his warm skin and he shivered. This was the only body reaction he couldn’t control and she smiled when he licked his lips nervously. 

“You did good today,” she said and flicked her fingers over the small nubs. 

“Thank you,” he said but didn’t dare to look up. He held his fingers intertwined behind his head and still looked at the floor in front of him. 

“Let’s have a little fun, what do you think?” Natasha asked and a smile crept onto her lips. She knew he hated her _concept_ of fun, but he wouldn’t dare to disobey. And he really did good today, so maybe she would reward him properly. After all, he had killed five SHIELD agents without batting an eye, without hesitation. He even injured his former handler but the man’s reflexes were good enough to get out of his way.

“Get up,” she said and once again he obeyed immediately. “Undress.” 

He gave her his clothes - like she had taught him to do - and she put them away. Clint stood naked in front of her and licked his lips. He was nervous. 

“Turn around,” she said and Natasha stepped behind him. He was taller than her and she had to get on her tiptoes to blindfold him with a scarf. When she stepped back she saw him clench and unclench his hands. She knew how much he hated to be blindfolded, to lose his sight. But he let her do it. Of course he did. She taught him well. 

“On the bed, face first,” she said and with slow and careful steps he walked to it till his legs hit it. He went on hands and knees and then lay down. 

Natasha sat down beside him, let her hands run over his back, his ass, his legs. He quivered slightly. Still. After all these years he still feared her. That was good. 

“Grab the headboard,” she said and Clint reached up, wrapped his hands around the metal rods. She got up again, went to the sideboard and fetched the riding crop she had there. Back beside the bed she let it run over his skin, from shoulders over his back, his ass down to his feet. And then she went back up, but this time lightly tapping his skin with the crop. Not enough to hurt but still enough to leave thin red marks. 

She tapped his shoulders, this time a bit harder and he grabbed the headboard tighter. Red lines appeared and she ran her hands over them. She left the kidney area but then she continued at his ass. And this time she used more strength. She could hear the crop landing on his cheeks and Clint sucked in the air. But he didn’t make a sound. 

Natasha hit him faster, harder and his ass turned a very, very nice shade of red. Clint breathed hard and she sensed his distress from being blindfolded but he still didn’t make a sound. 

She stopped and sat down beside him, let her hand run over the hot skin of his ass cheeks. 

“What do you say?” she asked and a moment later she heard a muffled “Thank you.” 

“Good boy,” she smiled. “And now turn around.” 

With quivering hands he let go of the headboard and turned around. He hissed when his ass touched the bed but he didn’t stop. And when Natasha saw his rock hard cock, she smiled. 

“You liked it?” she asked and Clint swallowed hard but nodded. 

“Yes,” he said. His hands started to clench and unclench again and Natasha smiled. She moved closer to him, placed her hand on his thigh and moved it up. She cupped his balls and Clint escaped a groan. She knew he was close but he didn’t dare to move, he knew she would punish him if he did. But when she wrapped her hand around his cock he threw his head back and moaned. 

“Please,” he whispered and Natasha moved her hand slowly up and down his shaft. 

“What do you need?” she asked quietly and Clint swallowed a few times. 

“Please, let me cum,” he pleaded. Natasha still moved her hand and then she leaned over him to kiss him. Clint opened his mouth and she touched his tongue with hers, sucked and bit nibbled his lower lip.

“You did good today,” she said when she sat up again. “Good boys deserve a reward.” 

And then she wrapped her lips around his glans, circled it, dipped in the slit with her tongue and sucked, her hand still on his cock, too. It took only a few seconds. With a hoarse, throaty groan Clint came and Natasha was there to swallow every single drop. His body started to shiver and she let go of him, sat up and lay down beside him. 

She removed the blindfold and smiled at him. 

“Good boy,” she praised him and caressed his cheek and Clint swallowed again. 

“Thank you,” he said. And smiled, too.


	9. Clint Barton/OMC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clint being jumped, overpowered and chloroformed in the shower by a naked OC man? Ending with a weary Clint knowing he is doomed and no match!

Clint was the last one in the gym. Like always. Since he started to work for Coulson in his gym Clint was the last one. He shut off the lights, locked the doors and took care everything was ready for the next day.   
Phil would open again in the morning but Clint was always the last one to leave. 

He locked the door with a sigh and shut off the lights. Then he went to the locker room. He opened his locker, undressed, threw his sweaty gym clothes in his back, took his towel and his shower gel and went to the shower. Like always. 

He knew the cleaning crew would come in later. They had their own keys and Clint usually was gone when they arrived And he wanted to be at home and in his bed by then. 

He smiled and switched on the water, waited a few moments until it was warm before he stepped under the spray. He couldn’t hold back the moan when the hot water hit his skin. It was a long and stressful day and he was tired. 

He had just shampooed his hair when he thought he heard a sound. He turned around and looked at the door but it was dark outside and not even with his excellent eyes he could see anything. So he turned back to the shower head to rinse the shampoo out of his hair. 

Once again he thought he heard something and turned around once more. But when he still couldn’t see anything he laughed and shook his head.

“Hearing ghosts, Barton,” he mumbled under his breath and held his face in the spray again. He reached for the bottle with shower gel when he heard a rusting and this tiny sound made his hair stand on end. 

Clint turned around and then his mouth opened but before he could say a word the air was knocked out of him. A man, naked as he himself, had just tackled him into the wall, pressed his huge body against Clint’s smaller one and had grabbed his left hand. He twisted it on his back and for a moment Clint could feel the man’s erection at the crack of his ass. 

He knew this man, Clint realized. He was new in the gym, but in the last weeks he was here every other day. He even had asked him for assistance a few times and Clint had helped him with the equipment. But he couldn't remember his name. 

Clint struggled but the tug in his arm was painful and a groan escaped him. 

“What…” he started but the man pressed him harder into the wall. 

“No speaking,” he growled and Clint struggled some more. It hurt but he didn’t care. He didn’t want to find out what this guy wanted from him. 

It was difficult on the wet floor, but Clint tried to kick back at him. But the guy had expected it and kicked his leg away. He almost lost balance and the guy used this moment to bring his other hand up and Clint’s mouth went dry. 

The guy held a piece of cloth in his hand and it smelled sweetly. 

“No!” Clint gasped and struggled even if his arm hurt like a motherfucker in the guy’s grip. The man let go of him for a second only to slam into him once more and the air was knocked out of him again. 

He tried to yell at the guy but now he pressed the cloth over his mouth. Clint held his breath but he knew he couldn’t do that forever and so he pretended to lose consciousness. 

But the guy pressed his body against Clint’s even tighter and whispered in his ear.

“Nice try, boy, but that won’t work. I know how chloroform works.” 

His breath tickled Clint’s ear and he wanted to scream, wanted to suck in the air but couldn’t… until it became too hard. And he breathed in. 

The man kicked his legs apart, pressed his own feet between them and Clint lost his balance. He couldn’t fight without breaking his arm, he couldn’t kick back without falling down and he couldn’t hold the air any longer without suffocating. 

He had no idea how long the guy stood behind him, his erection rubbing at Clint’s cleft. But his vision became blurry, the sound of the water somehow distant and he knew he would lose consciousness any moment. Dread settled in his stomach. 

The guy lowered him to the floor and Clint couldn’t fight anymore. His own body refused to work properly and the man was bigger and stronger than him. 

And the last thing he saw before the lights went out was the guy’s leering grin above him.

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)   
>  [clintbartonruinedmylife on tumblr](https://clintbartonruinedmylife.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
